Rai's idea
by read-a-holic545
Summary: Kimiko reads Twilight and instantly falls for Edward Cullen's charm. I mean who wouldn't? Then Rai has a almost full-proof idea on how to steal Kim's heart. Will it work? Kim's and maybe Rai's pov later. May geta little OOC. Review please!
1. OKKKKAAAAYYYY

A/N: Hola, It is me Nina. I am back with the first Fan-fiction that (If my computer is nice enough I will post and it will work.) So it is another Xiaolin showdown fic. It will probably be about 6-20 chapters. If you have any ideas on what I should do for the next chapter than, pm me or review the idae. Thanks!

Kimiko's POV

"So Kimi, what ya doing?" Rai asked, leaning down to try to see what I was reading by looking over my sholder. I could almost care less what he did because I was reading one of the best books on earth, Twilight. "I am just reading ONE OF THE BEST BOOKS EVER!!" I squeeked. "Rai quirked his eyebrow at my statement. "And what book would that be?" He asked. I simply responded by saying "Twilight" "What is Twilight about?" Oh my god, how can he not know about Twilight? "It is about a vampire and a human falling in love with one another and the tough struggles that they have to go through to be with one another" "Doesn't sound that intresting.I mean our lives are cooler that THAT." "But it is soo romantic and sweet, I can't help it I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic. I mean I would just DIE if someone did for me what Edward does for Bella. If only...." I said blanking out just picturing it.

A/N: There you go please tell me what you think and please give me any ideas for what should happen in the story. BYE! 


	2. Daydreaming

"Kimi?...Hello Kimi?" Rai said pulling me out of my day-dreaming."Huh, What?...Oh, sorry.K..kinda spaced out." I stammred. "Why are you sorry Kim? I mean you spaced out, so what I do that all the time while Master Fungs talking." "Yeah but thats you, Me on the other hand never space out." I mean I have all reason to space out, what with the amazing, as Bella would say, god-like, warrior in frount of me, meeting my boring blue eyes with his perfect deep green ones. "So.....What ya daydreaming about" Rai questioned. 'Good thing that he isn't like Edward Cullen' I thought. 'Then he would be able to know what I was thinking about'  
"So, Rai, what made you look for me in the first place?" I questioned. "Oh...yeah...I was curious if you would want to.....Never mind. I-I-I I forgot, Forget I ever said anything. Bye." He stuttred and walked -swiftily and with purpose-out of the room.  
A/N: Hey, I have no clue where I am going with this....WAIT! I just got an idea. TEHEHE now you have to keep reading my horid writing to see what is on my mind because you guys aren't Edward. Well please review.-Nina 


	3. WHAT!

A/N: Hey! For anyone who enjoys my abomination of a fanfiction called "Rai's Idea" Sorry I haven't updated in some time. I have been coming up with chapters so that I could update every other day or so. well here is the next chapter! Pwease review* puppydog face*

'Why did he run off like that?' I asked myself. I wasn't satring was I? I hope not... Oh well I can just ask later! Now back to reading! I said cheerfully as I once again picked up my old copy of Twilight. As I was getting to my favorite part, I heard my favorite song Super massive Black Hole by muze start playing meaning I had a call from Keko. I quickly picked up the phone and ansred "Knonichiwa Keko! What's up?" I asked. ' you will NEVER guess what I just found out!' She replied "What" 'TWILIGHT is getting it's own movie!' "OH MY GOD!!!" I screamed. Apparently I was so loud that Keko had enough and hung up. I was silently guessing who could POSSIBLY pull off Edwards Hottness when Rai came running in. "what's wrong Kim?" He asked. "Huh?" I replied slightly confused. "You screamed." "ah That! Keko just told me that there was going to be a Twilight movie and I kinda got over excited." I explaned. "Ah...." He said kinda trailing off. What is with him these days, he was always spacing out when He was around me.  
RAI'S POV!  
I feel like such a dork now. I thought. Whenever I'm around Kim I always say something stupid or get lost in a latest daydream of a scene where I ask out Kim and she says yes. Well Now I have the perfect idea. Just please, dear god let it work.  
A/N! There you go! What could Rais plan be? Whoever guesses right by Friday at 6:00 PM Will get eather a charicter in this fic of Recignicion in the chapter 4. Well TTYL. And please review! 


	4. Questions and bad anwsers

A/N: Heyas! What's up my peeps? Right now I am traped inside my house forced to stay on ground level. Why? Because my mom (Who is now at work) heard on the radio that there was a tornado warning. So just to be safe I have to stay on the ground floor away from my little bubble(My room) and my moms computer is kinda different from mine so if everything looks different just PM me and I will re-post it from my computer. Well, here it is Chapter 4 of Rai's Idea.  
STILL RAI'S POV!

I walked down to the meditation room, prepared to ask him if Kim and I could skip training on the day that Twilight comes out in theaters (The Twilight movie is coming out in exactly 6 months from the date they are at)  
"Um.... Master Fung? Can I come in?" I asked.  
"Sure young monk. Come in. He replied.  
"Thanks" I said, walking into the mmeditationroom.  
"What can I do for you Rai?" Master Fung Questioned.  
" I figured that as a REALLY, REALLY early Christmas ppresentI could take her to the midnight ppremiereof Twilight. and in order to do that I was curious if the day after if we could have a chill day."  
"And when does this movie come out?" master Fung inquired.  
"Um... November 21." I aanswered "Well... No" He anwsred simply

A/N: Hola! What will rais reaction be to Fungs anwser? Cheaks back back Monday around 6:00 PM! And reviews are accepted and highly appreciated! TTYL!!


End file.
